Kingdom Hearts II:D A New Story to Tell
by Redzonic
Summary: After Xemnas' downfall, Kairi still wants to know the events Sora and Riku witnessed without her. Using the King's letter as bait, Sora has no choice but to explain everything, before he goes off on another adventure.
1. Opening Statements

Code: (Read the fanfic for clues! Not all of them are in the first chapter)

Call this Viral Marketing or whatever you will, but if you want a good idea of Kh2d's story, and don't want to wait till release day, this should contain the basics of what you will be seeing.

But, if you're looking afford to the game, you can get a second peek...However, there is a code, hidden in this fanfic (Not all in the first chapter, so keep reading D). This fanfic will unlock the secret ''Beta'', provided in the download link above.


	2. Behind the Scenes: Info on the Story

Backround Info on the Story:

Kingdom Hearts II:D Is a Fangame, a 2d sidescrolling platformer. However, seeing as the fangame will not be released in a while, this fanfic will explain most of the story going on in it.  
Readers unite D.

Also, unlike most other stories, the personality of each individual character from Kingdom Hearts II is retained from the original story, so you will already be familiar with how each character acts 


	3. Chapter One : The Letter to Start it All

Kingdom Hearts II : D (The Fanfic)  
--------------Chapter One------------

Only one hour had passed since the organization's defeat, and things finally began to settle.

Sora sat on the beach, looking...it has been a long time since he has been on the Destiny Islands. Even Riku seems stunned, like this is a far-off dream, or a scattered memory. Riku looks at his blindfold in his hands, and squeezed it.

''Why would I ever hide my eyes from this light. I had missed it...'', he spoke softly.

Sora looked at Riku, and smiled, ''Hey, don't worry about it, okay?''

''Yeah...'', he seemed a bit dazed.

Perhaps it was the fact that the Organization was done for, and there was no adventure to be had...but, Riku just seemed like he was missing something. Some part of him, perhaps. Sora noticed this, but didn't mention it.

''Guys!'', Kairi's voice yelled over to Sora and Riku.

''Beat you there first!'' Sora shouted out to Riku as they darted to Kairi.

However...Riku was still faster than him, same old Riku. Riku looked over at Sora, not a smile on his face, but a frown. Sora ignored it.

''I want to ask you guys something. Or, rather, I want to know everything I had missed! Oh, it must be such a marvelous story, the worlds you have visited...I want to know everything!''

Riku looked at Sora, and blinked.

''It's a long story, and that's a fact. But, I do want to know where Riku has been...and why he was spying on me in those mountains.'' Sora replied, smiling.

''You knew it was me, then...' Riku spoke.

''Hey! Don't leave me hanging here, when can we start?'', Kairi porturned.

Sora looked at the sun, then at Kairi ''Heh...I got a story tonight...Hey, where's the King?''

Sora and Riku looked around, he was nowhere to be found. All that remained of his departure was a letter. Kairi picked it up and ripped it open. The other two snooped over Kairi's shoulder, looking at the envelope's contents.

Kairi quickly skimmed through it, ''Uh huh..''. She hid the envelope from the eyes of Sora and Riku and read through it quickly...then put it in her pocket.

''Hey!'' Sora shouted.

''You can read it...AFTER the Story..'' Kairi laughed.

Sora laughed and walked to see Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. Riku just sat back down, looking at the sun, as Kairi walked back into the town.

Riku sighed, "Something's missing...I feel it. It's like there's five pieces of my heart, and part of it is gone.''

He looked at the five white and puffy clouds circling the islands, then drifted to sleep under the sun.  
----------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Two : Kairi's Calling

------Kingdom Hearts II : D-  
---------Chapter Two------------

Kairi walked into the schoolyard, occasionally looking behind her.

"That's odd..." She yawned, sitting on a bench.

"What is it?" Selphie seemed to pop out of nowwhere!

"It just feels like...nevermind it's probably nothing." Kairi looked at the sky. Selphie sat down besides Kairi, looking at her, curious, then gave up.

"Oh alright" Selphie looked at the school, then asked, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah." Kairi responded, though, not too confidently.

"Well..." Selphie didn't finish the sentence as Kairi quickly got up from the bench, and looked towards the beach.

"Something wrong?"

"It feels as if...it's calling me..." Kairi began walking to the beach

"What?"

"...I have to go." Kairi yelled as she began dashing towards the beach.

"Okay! See you tommorow!" Selphie watched as Kairi dashed away, still sitting on the bench. Then...she looked at the ground...then at the clouds circling them.  
"Yeah...tommorow..." she muttered. 


	5. Chapter Three : Sora's Calling

------Kingdom Hearts II : D-  
---------Chapter Three----------

Sora looked at the beach...Tidus was there, sitting down on the sand.  
Where's wakka? Selphie?

Tidus immediately spun around as Sora came close, "You...I.  
I think I remember you...There was a boy...other then Riku.  
Your name..."

"You don't remember? Oh...right...I'll give you one hint, it starts with--"

"Sora!" called a voice from behind him.

Sora spun around to see Kairi dashing to his direction

"Now I remember!" Tidus smiled. That smile soon faded, as Kairi was not smiling.

"What?" Sora questioned Kairi.

"It's the door...in the cave...the one we used to draw on...it's"  
Kairi ran towards the cave, leaving Sora behind.

Sora remained silent, then chased after her, wondering what happened...

"Some reunion that was..." Tidus muttered, as he stared at the sea. 


	6. Chapter Four : Riku's Calling

------Kingdom Hearts II : D-  
---------Chapter Four-----------

A voice snapped Riku from his daytime nap.  
Wakka stood over his body, looking down at him

"Man did you pick the wrong place to take a nap." He laughed.

Riku looked at Wakka, then around him. He remained silent.

"Hey, dude, What's up with you Riku?"

"Nothing."

"Oh fine you go be that way. I gonna go do somethin'"

"Wakka...where's...have you seen...Sora? Kairi?"

"Sora? Who's that? The boy Kairi was with? Yeah, they went down to the caves...somethin'  
about the door maybe."

"Cave? I never knew about any cave..."

"It's by the waterfall, can't miss it..."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problemo."

Wakka walked back to his house, leaving Riku to dart towards the Cave. 


	7. Chapter Five : Destiny's Calling

------Kingdom Hearts II : D-  
---------Chapter Five-----------

Sora ran into the cave, chasing after Kairi.  
He stopped...and looked at what Kairi was seeing...

"It..." Sora stopped, and spun around.

"What is this place?" Riku questioned, looking around

"S-Sora...It's never been like that..." Kairi reminded.

Sora looked at the wall. The Door that started it all...it...it was gone.

"What's never been like that?" Riku asked, just seeing a wall.

"The door...it's...not there..." Kairi sat on the floor.

"Door?" Riku looked at Kairi and Sora "Ok. I need to know what's going on. Besides, it's getting dark.  
And we still need to see that letter. So let's start...Alright?"

Kairi nodded, walking out of the cave with Riku.  
Leaving Sora behind, to watch the wall where the door used to be.

I've got to tell the king, he thought. But all that hints to him is that letter, which Kairi is holding hostage. I've got to make this story quick, he agreed to himself.

Sora spun around and left the cave... 


	8. Important Announcement about Chapters

Important Notice:

This fanfiction will continue, however, this is about where kh2d begins it's tale.

This means, future chapters might be spoiling the storyline of Kingdom Hearts II:D for you.

Do not read on if you do not want the spoilers. The release date for Kingdom Hearts II:D is still unknown

Any updates on KH2D's progress will be on my youtube account 


End file.
